


[my long lost friend, alice]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Alice in Wonderland References, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Drinking, Brothers, Desperation, Family Secrets, Fanvids, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Murder, Secrets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [Chasing after a white rabbit, I found a tea partyand I fell into a deep, dark void]
Kudos: 2





	[my long lost friend, alice]




End file.
